


A Meeting of Chance

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Series: Tumblr 1000 Follower Celebration fics (Marvel Style!) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Assault, descriptions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: Reader is on Sakaar, working as a servant for the Grandmaster. When she finds herself in trouble, Loki comes to her rescue, asking only for dinner in return. Is all as it seems, or is something deeper afoot?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing a Marvel character. I hope you enjoy, and constructive criticism is welcome!

It had started off as a normal day. As normal as days could get on Sakaar anyway. Grandmaster was hosting one of his parties, and really, there was very little normal about them. But you had a job to do and you needed to get it done. Mainly because you didn’t want to get on the wrong side of the melting stick.

So when one of the Grandmasters guests asked you to retrieve a special liquor that wasn’t being served on the main floor, you had no choice but to go down to the cellar. The bad feeling in your gut had appeared immediately, the guest was already drunk and you hadn’t failed to notice the way he was leering at your chest. But you went anyway, the man following you despite your hope he’d stay on the floor.

The ride down in the elevator was bad enough, he crowded you into the corner, not touching, but close enough that you could feel the heat of his body through the thin material of your dress and smell the alcohol on his breath. Your heart rate spiked as the fear fully set in. Fuck.

The doors slid open and you pushed past the guest immediately and entered the cellar. Your fear increased when you realized it was deserted. You’d hoped there’d be some other servant down here, fetching something or other. Safety in numbers and all. But you were on your own.

You made a beeline for the liquor you needed, still hoping to get in and out. You grabbed the bottle of the shimmery purple alcohol and turned around. The man was right behind you. You hadn’t even heard him follow you. In your shock you gasped, the bottle falling from your grasp with a loud crash.

The man tutted, looking down as then contents spread across the floor. “Grandmaster won’t be happy with that. That’s a rare vintage, you know. Scrappers don’t come across it often.”

You tried to say it wasn’t your fault. He was the one who’d scared you, but your throat had gone dry and all words had fled your mind. The man chuckled, stepping closer and trapping you between him and the rack of bottles behind you. “I’m willing to take the blame. I have his favor so my punishment won’t be fatal. Unlike yours will. I only require one little thing in return.” As he spoke, the man ran his fingers under the thin straps that were holding your dress up and covering your breasts. His intentions were perfectly clear.

You couldn’t speak. Couldn’t tell him no, that you’d rather face the Grandmasters wrath than this. But words were still failing you. Tears pricked at your eyes as you shook your head, but he wasn’t watching your face. He grabbed the material more firmly and pulled the straps apart, revealing your breasts to his gaze. “Boobs are fucking amazing,” he cursed, grabbing one roughly. You whimpered in pain as he sneered, pinching a nipple.

Hands scrambling about behind you, searching for something, anything to use to get him off you, you closed around the neck of another bottle. Without even thinking about it you raised your arm and brought the bottle down hard across the man’s head. He crumpled to the floor in a heap, leaving you panting heavily as you scrambled to cover yourself again.

Fuck. What had you done? Even if spilling the alcohol hadn’t been a capital offense, this was. You were done for sure.

“Oh dear. Is he dead?” You nearly jumped out of your skin at another male voice, your head snapping up to look at the newcomer. You hadn’t heard the elevator or footsteps, but you recognized him. He was new on Sakaar, but he’d earned favor with the Grandmaster quickly. Loki you thought his name was.

The man on the floor groaned painfully in answer to Loki’s question, but your stomach dropped even more. Now he was going to wake up and blame it all on you while making out he’d done nothing wrong.

“Pity. It is much easier to hide a body.” Loki sounded completely unbothered by the whole scene. Even the concept of hiding a dead body seemed normal to him. Suddenly he looked from the man up to you, taking a quick sweep of your trembling body before piercing eyes caught your own. “Was he trying to hurt you?”

Finally finding your voice, you nodded. “Yes.”

For the first time, Loki showed some emotion. He sneered in disgust down at the guest, not so gently shoving him onto his back with his foot. “I could alter his memory. Make him think he came stumbling down here searching for more drink. Drunkenly knocked one bottle to the floor, slipped on it as he was getting the second. Hit his head and knocked himself out.”

Wait, what? Loki was offering to help you? If he was caught it’d be death for the both of you. But he seemed serious enough. Shoving down your remaining panic, you forced yourself to think critically. Nothing ever came without a price on Sakaar, and more often than not the price wasn’t worth paying. “What do you want in exchange?”

Loki chuckled softly, looking impressed. “Have dinner with me. Tonight, after the party, bring food to my quarters and we’ll dine together.”

Now you were more surprised than ever. Just dinner? That seemed too good to be true. There had to be an ulterior motive. Probably sex. Almost definitely sex. Usually, it’d make your stomach churn, just like it had with the man on the floor, but Loki was certainly attractive. One night with him couldn’t be too bad, could it?

You nodded. “Dinner. Okay.”

Loki smiled and offered you his hand to help you step over the mess on the floor. “Go back to the party before your absence is noted. Take some wine with you. I’ll deal with this one.”

“Thank you,” you whispered.

Loki bowed his head, raising your hand to press a kiss to the back of it. “Go quickly now. I’ll see you tonight, Y/N.”

Not needing to be told twice, you hurried away, grabbing a couple of bottles of the wine the Grandmaster was serving and returned to the party. No one questioned where you’d been, and easily you slipped back into serving mode. It was only when your heart and fully returned to normal did questions appear in your head. How had Loki known your name? You’d never spoken. And what had he been doing down there anyway? It was odd.

Soon after Loki reappeared, walking into the party with his usual confidence. He breezed by you, slowing only for a moment to pick up a glass from your tray, but he didn’t acknowledge you. Probably for the best you figured. Then sometime after the man himself turned up, staggering dramatically. He looked confused and disoriented, but when his gaze swept over you, you saw no recognition. Loki’s trick must have worked. To alter someone’s mind like that…Loki must have powerful magic.

Thankfully, the rest of the party went by smoothly and quickly. You stopped by your own room briefly, just to make sure you were still presentable enough, then went and picked up food for two. Knocking on Loki’s door, you took a breath to try and steady your nerves. You knew what was likely coming, and while you were fine with it, it didn’t stop the butterflies.

Loki opened the door, smiling when he saw it was you. “Good evening,” he greeted, stepping aside to let you in, allowing you to set the tray of food down onto the table. You turned back to face to Loki and smiled in return.

“I wasn’t sure what food you preferred, I hope it’ll suffice.”

“The food is not my priority tonight. I’m more concerned about the company.” Loki moved to the table and held up a bottle of wine. “Drink?”

“Please.” Maybe it would help settle your nerves.

You watched the other pour out two glasses, and handed you one, fingers brushing against yours in the process. “You need not fear me. I have no intention of hurting you or forcing myself upon you tonight.”

“Oh.” You felt the heat spread across your cheeks as you quickly took a sip of the wine. If he was to be believed then you were grateful. Even if a part of you was disappointed.

Loki watched you a moment before chuckling to himself. “How rude of me. I’ve invited you in for dinner yet I haven’t even introduced myself. I am Loki of Asgard.”

Asgard. The name sounded familiar. “Y/N.”

“I know. I may have asked around to find out.”

Your blush deepened. He’d asked about you? Why? He could be interested in almost anyone on the planet, why you? You didn’t know what to say to that.

Loki was watching you still, looking on fondly. “Come, let us eat before the meal goes cold.”

That you could do. You set the two plates down on each end of the table, then sat with Loki. The first part of your meal was awkward. You weren’t sure how to act around Loki. He was friendly towards you, and there were times during a story that he made you laugh. But mostly you tried to keep yourself as quiet as possible, letting the other control the conversation. It was what you were expected to do. Those who turned up on Sakaar that were chosen to serve the Grandmaster were instructed early on that their job was to do as they were told while looking pretty. Conversation wasn’t required.

Loki, however, apparently wanted more than that. “Come, I have told you about myself. Tell more about you. I’m curious.”

“There isn’t much to say. I cannot remember my life before I arrived here. A scraper found me on the edge of the city, thought I suited the look Grandmaster wanted for his servants and brought me in. That was… years ago.”

“You remember nothing from before?”

“No. I’ve tried, but it is all blank.”

“I am sorry. Much of my past has not been pleasant, but I wouldn’t wish to forget it all either.”

“I wish I knew. I’ve no idea if I have family, people I love, who love me, out there somewhere.”

“I have no doubt that you do.” Loki reached over the short distance and took your hand. “If there is any way I can help you, tell me. I may have some skills that could be of aid.”

“You mean your magic?”

“Yes. There are many things I can do.”

You nodded, falling silent for a moment. You weren’t sure there was any spell that could bring back your memories, but it was something no one had offered before. “Thank you.” You paused a moment, sipping your wine. “Where did you learn your magic? I do not know much, but the spell you cast was surely difficult.”

“It was. It takes years of practice to become skilled enough for a spell like that. My mother taught me. Started as a child.”

There was something in Loki’s voice as he spoke. Something new. Love. “You are close with her?”

“I was. She was killed a few years ago.” Loki looked away, rising from his seat and walking over to the window that overlooked the city. “She was one of the few people I truly loved, who loved me in return.”

“I am so sorry,” you whispered, moving to stand next to him. “It was not my intention to upset you.”

“You did not. I have accepted the loss.” Loki sighed, looking out across the city. There was another party going on in the distance. You could see the lights flash overly bright from your vantage point. You were glad you weren’t out there. Almost everything went in the Grandmasters parties, but at least there were some rules. Out there, there were none.

“Dance with me,” Loki announced suddenly, turning to face you. “It’s been a long time since I’ve danced.”

“I’m not sure I know how. I wouldn’t like to step on your toes.”

Loki laughed, eyes twinkling. “I believe you will be just fine. If not, my toes are capable of taking a little stomping.”

“If you’re sure,” you answered, smiling automatically at Loki’s laughter.

“I am.” With a click of his fingers, a song began to play, and Loki took you in his arms. Placing one of your hands on his shoulder, he took your other in his own as he settled his free hand on your waist. “Just follow me and you’ll be fine.”

It was a little clumsy at first, and you did end up stepping on his toes a few times, but soon you picked up the steps. The two of you glided across the room, Loki leading you with ease. The more you danced, the more relaxed you became in his company. This wasn’t the way you thought the night would go, but you weren’t complaining. You enjoyed Lokis company, more than you’d expected. In a way, you felt drawn him. Why you couldn’t say. But there was something there. Something familiar.

The first song came to a close, and a second slower one began to play. Loki brought you to stay in one spot so the two of you swayed now. You knew the song from somewhere, but you couldn’t place it. It was like an echo at the back of your mind. A ghost of some memory.

Loki shifted, releasing your hand so he could wrap both arms around your waist. Instinctively you wrapped yours around his shoulders, your eyes closing as your head came to rest on his chest.

The images came from nowhere. You and Loki were still dancing, but not in this room. No, you were in a golden hall, and you weren’t alone. There were other couples dancing around you too. You looked up at Loki. He was the same yet different. Younger, less careworn. His robes were an emerald green and black. You realized your own robes matched. Gone was the barely there golden dress. Now you were in a gown the same color green as Loki wore. A glittering silver belt wrapped around your waist, matching buckles sat at your shoulders where the sleeves of your gown split and billowed down your arms before clasping again around your wrists. You’d never seen anything so beautiful. Loki said something to you, but his words were muffled. They drew your attention though, and you heard yourself reply to him. Loki laughed, looking down at you in adoration. He leaned in close.

You gasped, breaking free of Loki’s grasp as the memory unleashed itself. The sights, the sounds the feel of Loki’s lips against yours, burst free like a rapid river, leaving you without breath or words.

Turning around you saw you were back on Sakaar. Tears burned at your eyes as you rushed to the window, leaning against the cold glass.

“Y/N?” Loki was behind you, sounding concerned. You looked up, watching his reflection in the window.

“I’m Asgardian.”

Loki nodded.

Sucking in a breath, you turned and faced him. “We were together.”

Loki smiled sadly. “My darling, we were betrothed.”


	2. Chapter 2

“My darling, we were betrothed.” **  
**

You stared at Loki in disbelief. Betrothed? No. You’d remember that, surely? It had to be a lie. You shook your head, pulling away from him. “No. You’re lying. You’ve cast some spell on me just like you did earlier! You’re playing with my mind!”

“Y/N, I would never do that to you.” Loki looked honest as he spoke, turning to watch you pace. “I swore to you once that I would never use my magic on you and that has not changed.”

You wanted to believe him, yet at the same time, you didn’t. Which was worse? To assume he was lying would leave you back at knowing nothing about your past. To going back to being alone. But to believe him…All this time you’d wanted to know your past, but now it was facing you and you were terrified. Loki was still watching you, waiting for you to say something, anything. What could you say though?

“I need to go. I need to think,” You whispered, backing away towards the door.

Loki didn’t stop you, but you could see the pain in his eyes. It hurt to see him like that, you realized, but you couldn’t stay. Couldn’t talk. Not yet.

You turned away and rushed from the room, making straight for your own so you could have some solitude. Slamming the door shut and locking it, you sighed, sinking to the floor in relief.

It was all so confusing. You heaved a breath as the first sob broke through your chest, the tears you’d fought to hold back finally falling free. How could you forget so much of your life? How could you not know you were due to be married? That you were Asgardian? And now that you knew what were you supposed to do? It was clear Loki still held adoration for you, but you only had a fleeting memory of him. Whoever you were before, you doubted you were anywhere close to that person now. You couldn’t even deal with a creep by yourself. There was no way he could love you know surely?

At some point you managed to make your way to your bed, hoping sleep would help clarify things or at least provide an escape for a few hours.

You were wrong.

Your slumber was fitful, filled with flashes of images that felt close yet still so far away. You were perched up high, looking over a battlefield. A bow sat in your hands. You watched yourself pull a silver arrow from your quiver. It flew through the air, finding its mark with precision. You unleashed more and more and your enemies fell. At the end, Loki was there, grinning up at you. 

Then you were in a library. Huge and filled with books in all tongues. You were reading when you heard a noise. Reacting you grabbed the person, pulling him over the couch you were on. The two of you tumbled to the floor. You landed on top, panting down at Loki beneath you. The two of you looked at each other in silence for a moment before you broken out in laughter. 

You were sitting atop a high tower, watching the sun sink slowly down. Loki was next to you. He passed you a velvet pouch. Emptying out the contents you saw a necklace. The cord was a fine leather. The pendant that hung from the end made from some metal that appeared to shift and change color in the dying light. Two runes were etched into it, but you couldn’t read them. It was simple, yet it was beautiful.

So many other images flashed through your dreams. It was impossible to tell if they were real or just your imagination. When you finally awoke you felt more exhausted than ever and even more confused. But at least one decision had been made. You needed to speak with Loki again. At the very least you had to know who you used to be.

Mind made up you rose from your bed and prepared for the day ahead. At least you’d been here long enough to be able to go through the motions without paying much attention. That evening, when your work for the day was done, you returned to Loki’s room. By now the nerves you’d had were gone. You just needed the truth. Everything else would come after.

Loki opened the door immediately, maybe he’d been expecting you. He said nothing as you stepped inside, waiting for you instead. It was something you were grateful for. Being spoken over now would have driven you crazy.

“Who was I when you knew me? I have to know.”

“Of course. Please, sit.” Loki gestured to the sofa in the room, waiting for you to sit before sitting next to you, making sure there was a distance between you both.

“I am not sure where to begin,” Loki sighed, leaning his elbows on his knees. “How far back would you like me to go?”

“As far as you know.”

Loki nodded. “I wish I could start this with a happy tale, but I cannot. Your parents passed when you an infant. It makes it no easier, but they died with honor in battle. In respect for them, the Allfather, Odin, King of Asgard and my father took you into the Palace. You were raised there. You and I grew up together. We studied and trained next to each other.”

“We were friends?”

“The closest,” Loki paused, laughing softly at some memory. “I was known for my pranks as a child. No one knew that you were the one who helped me with them.”

You smiled a little. You had no memories of those pranks, but you could imagine it. The two of you young and mischievous.

Loki cleared his throat. “You were a skilled warrior. Your talent with a blade was applauded, but in battle, your deadliest weapon was a bow and arrow. The shots I witnessed you make were the most incredible I ever saw. There’s a warrior on Midgard, his skill with a bow is impressive but even he would be no match for you.”

“Yet for all your bravery on the battlefield, it was off it you truly shone. Your intelligence was almost unmatched. And Odin saw that. He often sent you ahead of our soldiers to infiltrate the enemies lands. Find out their plans of attack, their strength, their weaknesses. You had a knack of being able to adapt to your situation, blend in and avoid detection. It was incredible.”

“You make it sound like I was perfect.”

Loki laughed. “Not quite. You were always terrible at magic. I tried to teach you to light a candle one time and you almost destroyed the entire room.”

“Odin was surely unhappy about that,” you laughed too. It didn’t seem surprising somehow, that you were so bad at magic.

“He never found out it was you. I claimed it was my doing.”

“He believed that?”

“He did but Mother didn’t. She knew I’d never fail something so simple.”

“She did not mind that you took the blame for me?”

“No harm was done, and she knew how close we were.”

You smiled, looking out through the window for a few moments. Already it felt like too much to process. The skills you had. The ones you didn’t. You didn’t feel like the person Loki described. Surely you could never have been so amazing? “What about us? How did we go from friends to-?”

“It was a natural thing. We returned from Asgard one day, high from the thrill of battle, and it happened. A kiss that soon turned into more, and the next morning it all felt….right. As though that was how we were meant to be. We already loved each other, that love just happened to morph into something more.”

“It sounds as though we were happy.”

“We were. For a time things were perfect.” You could hear the sadness in Loki’s voice. It was painful enough to know something happened but not remember it, you could not imagine how painful it would be to remember but to have the person it happened with staring back at you unknowingly. To love someone and for them to have no idea you were.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

Loki looked at you with a frown. “For what?

“For everything. For leaving and ending up here. For not remembering you. For…for not being the person you fell in love with anymore.” You turned your head quickly, hiding the tears that rolled down your cheeks.

“Y/N…you have nothing to be sorry for.” Loki moved swiftly, dropping down to a crouch in front of you, a hand coming to rest on the side of your face so you couldn’t look away again. “Nothing that has happened is your fault.”

“How? Are you certain I didn’t choose this? What happened to me, Loki?”

“Odin sent you on a mission. It was meant to be simple; go undercover, work out their plans and come home. But…something went wrong. I know not what. You failed to report in when you should have, and then when we looked for you, even Heimdall could not see you. And he has the ability to see every soul.” Loki sighed, looking away. “I wanted to go in after you, but Odin forbade it and ordered the Bifrost closed. I did not know the things I do now back then. The secret ways in and out of Asgard. If I had I would have searched for you.”

“That was it? Odin just left me to my fate?”

“He did, yes.”

You took a breath, pulling away from Loki so you could lean back on the sofa. If you had been so useful to him, how could he have left you like that? To face whatever horrors you’d had to.  What did you have to face? You wanted to know, but there was a feeling in the back of your mind that told you that maybe you didn’t want to know. There was one thing you had to know though.

“How long? How long has it been?”

“Do not do this to yourself…”

“Tell me, Loki!”

“It has been about two hundred years.”

It was like a punch to your gut. Two hundred? Had you been here the whole time? No. Surely you hadn’t. But time worked differently here you knew. It was so much to take in. Too much.

You stood quickly, walking by Loki and over to the window. It was difficult to get a breath. It felt like someone was crushing you. The room was spinning. The lights were too bright. The noises outside were too loud. It was impossible to even think straight it was so overwhelming. Loki spoke behind you but it was muffled, distant compared to the music and fireworks of the city. You had to sit down. Couldn’t stand.

You’d barely taken a step before everything went black.

The room was totally dark. You couldn’t see a thing. You were lying on something solid. Metal it felt like. Trying to move you realized your arms and legs were tied down. A light suddenly came on above your head, bright enough to blind you. You squeezed your eyes shut, turning your head away to stop the light from hurting. Footsteps echoed in the quiet room, slowly getting closer. Someone spoke. You’d never heard the voice but you knew instantly who it was and where you were. You still couldn’t see a thing, but you felt the sharp edge of a blade slash down your arm. Gritting your teeth against the scream that threatened to bubble forth, you tugged at your restraints, trying to get free. It was useless. All you succeeded in doing was slicing your wrists on the sharp metal.

The man was still speaking, telling you about how they’d found you out. They’d been watching you watch them, planning on just the right moment to pounce. They wanted to know about Asgard and Odin and what his plans were. You’d die before you told them anything. The man laughed, slashing your thigh.

It didn’t stop. He kept asking and when you refused the knife cut someplace else. It was agony but you refused to give in. You’d never felt so much pain at once. All you wanted was for it to be over.

And then it was. Something was said in the distance about how you weren’t going to give up. The man was next to you again, telling you what they were going to do. Death would be too easy. They were going to take everything you had away. Ensure you never saw your home or the ones you loved again. A wormhole. None knew where it led only a legend that said it was endless. Nothing but falling for eternity.

You yelled, fought against them as they dragged you, but you were too weak. All you saw was endlessness as you fell.

Your own screams awoke you, bolting up in the bed, sheets tangled around you and clutched in your fists. Cold beads of sweat rolled down your back, making you shiver. Someone touched your arm, your reaction coming without even thinking. You grabbed the wrist, twisting it with one hand while you brought the other up in a fist to collide with the others face and using the momentum to push them back and bring you forward to pin them down.

“Y/N! Y/N, it’s me!” Loki’s words penetrated the fog in your mind, pulling you back to your senses. You looked down at the man beneath you, chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath. You were back in his room on Sakaar.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” you whispered, tears falling on Loki’s chest. His lip was bleeding where you’d hit, and guilt twisted in the pit of your stomach. Your first instinct was to pull away, but Loki quickly broke free of your loosened grasp and put his hands on your waist to stop you.

“Don’t run.  Stay,” he whispered back, shifting so you could sit with you still straddling his thighs.

“Loki, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…I thought….”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m fine. You’ve done worse to me on the training field.” Loki smiled at you and you couldn’t help but laugh through your sobs. You leaned into him, allowing him to wrap his arms around you tightly, letting you cry into his chest.

“I remember. I remember what happened.” Your voice was hoarse as you spoke, but you pushed on. Loki stayed silent as you told him about your dream, your memory. You told him everything, Loki rubbing your back soothingly throughout it all. The tears had stopped by the end, but you felt exhausted, drained like you hadn’t slept in a year.

“I thought I had envisioned all the fates that could have befallen you, yet none were as heinous as that. If I had known…I would have gone against Odin to find you, I swear,” Loki spoke softly, brushing stray strands of hair out of your face.

You looked up at him and nodded. “I know. I know you would have.”

“ _You’re safe now, I’ve got you._  I’m going to make sure you’re okay.”

Sniffing, you brushed the remaining tears from your eyes. “Why? I’m not that woman anymore. The person you loved, I do not know if I will ever be her again.”

“It does not matter. I am not the man you once loved either,” Loki sighed, caressing your cheek lightly. “Truthfully, a part of me is fearful that you will remember me and that when you see who I have become you will turn and not look back. You could not be blamed for it.”

You frowned, confused. Between the few memories you had, and what you had seen Loki was not bad, albeit he had been exceptionally unconcerned the previous day with the possibility of having to hide a body. But before you could say more, Loki laughed softly to himself with a shake of his head. “That is a conversation for another time I feel. There has been enough pain tonight.” He smiled at you, leaning forward to kiss your forehead. “Remain here for the rest of the night. I would feel better having you close.”

One offer was enough for you. Being alone was the last thing you wanted. You looked around, seeing you were still in your golden work dress. Loki must have decided it was best to leave it on when he first put you in the bed. It wasn’t exactly made for sleeping in. “I cannot stay in this.”

“There are clothes in the wardrobe over there. Something will fit I am sure. Change, and I’ll give you some privacy.”

You nodded, moving from Lokis lap and rising from the bed. Loki followed you before heading into the adjoining bathroom. You took the opportunity to find something suitable to wear. It didn’t take long, and soon after you were changed, Loki returned. The trickle of blood had been washed clean, and the cut barely visible now. Still, you felt guilty. You sat back down on the bed, watching him.

“Last night I had a dream. I think some were memories. But there was one. I was sitting on a rooftop watching the sunset. You were with me. I can’t recall what you said, but you handed me a gift. A necklace with runes etched onto it.”

Loki looked at you a moment then pulled a necklace out from underneath his shirt. You recognized it immediately. “I gave it to you on the evening of our betrothal. It wasn’t customary, but I thought it suited you. The runes are our names.” Loki pulled the cord over his head and passed it to you. “You had to remove it before your last mission, and I’ve kept it with me since.”

You turned the pendant over in your hand, feeling the runes beneath your fingertips. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s yours, you should keep it. Do with it as you will.”

For a moment you paused, then slipped the necklace over your head. It felt right to have it on. You noticed the way Loki was gazing at you. He loved you. You swallowed, fiddling with the necklace. Before you could over think anything, you stood and pressed your lips against his. It only took a second before Loki was kissing you back, and arm snaking around you to hold you close.

He was talented, his lips worked yours expertly, drawing soft moans from you, and leaving you breathless when you broke apart. “You need to rest,” he said quietly.

“Stay with me.” You took Lokis hand, gently pulling him towards the bed. The other didn’t protest, following you beneath the soft blankets. No words needed to be said as you curled into him, taking comfort in his presence and warmth. “What’s going to happen next? Where do we go from here?”

“We take things slow. Tomorrow I’ll speak with the Grandmaster, ask if I can sequester you as a personal assistant. I have enough sway that I should be able to. The less danger you are in the better. And then, we’ll find a way out. Somehow we’ll get off this planet, find somewhere safe.”

You nodded, closing your eyes as sleep took you. Other problems would arise from Lokis plan you had no doubt, but for now, you didn’t care. You actually felt happy for the first time in a very long time, and you weren’t about to worry that away.

You smiled to yourself, feeling Loki wrap his arms around you and kiss the top of your head. It was definitely nice to be content for once.


End file.
